The Rise of SquidClan
by princesslu25
Summary: All seems peaceful in ButterClan, until a shocking enemy show their faces! Now a war against SquidClan and ButterClan is raging through the forest; but what do two kits have to do with it? Sequel to "The Adventures of ButterClan", contains YouTubers such as SkyDoesMinecraft, deadlox, MinecraftUniverse, BajanCanadian, ASFJerome, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Remember how I said this was just gonna be a continuation of AoBC? I lied :P Anyways, to those that are new, this is the sequel to my story ****_The Adventures of ButterClan._**** I suggest reading that before you start on this one. So, enjoy!**

* * *

_"You worthless excuses for warriors!"  
_  
A deep navy- blue tom with cold black eyes stared down at a young black kit with glowing purple eyes. The kit couldn't have been any more than six moons, maybe even younger.

"I'm sorry, Squidstar!" the kit shrieked. He had a feeling he knew what was coming, and this time his sister wasn't there to help him.

Squidstar brought down a huge paw onto the kit's shoulder, pinning him to the ground. With the other paw, the leader unsheathed his claws and cut the kit's face. The kit yowled in pain, until a sound was heard from the edge of the clearing.

**_"Swiftkit!"  
_**  
Another kit, this one a female with silvery fur and softer violet eyes, burst into the clearing and jumped at Squidstar. She was immediately flung off, but it  
had given Swiftkit enough time to escape the leader's grasp.

"Don't touch my brother," the silver kit hissed. Another she- cat, with white fur and navy splotches, walked into the clearing with her head bowed.  
"My deepest apologies, Squidstar," she said. "I allowed this evil child to escape." The silver kit turned and hissed at the newcomer.

"It's quite alright, Inkheart," Squidstar called to her. "Maybe it's time to give these two what they finally deserve."

Swiftkit's eyes went wide. "Shiningkit? Will we be alright?"

Shiningkit was looking at Squidstar and Inkheart, fear in her normally cocky and bright mew. "I don't know, Swiftkit. I just don't know."

Squidstar looked down at the two kits, a sneer plastered on his face. "Take these two out to the water," he commanded Inkheart, "and offer them." Inkheart nodded, then grabbed the two kits.

**"NO!"** they shrieked. "Please, no!"

The strong she- cat took the kits out to a wide lake, bringing them to a large outcrop stretching far above the water. Real squids swam in the water, lazily  
propelling themselves about the lake. Inkheart held Swiftkit and Shiningkit over the water, and spoke.

_"Oh, divine creatures, may you accept our offering and grant our Clan prosperity for moons to come."  
_  
Then, the she- cat dropped the two kits off the rock, sending them tumbling to their doom before turning away.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! What is this cat cruelty? It was really hard to write this, since I don't do good with sad, suspenseful stuff. SquidClan is gonna be fun to write :3**

**Popularity Contest!**

**Fluffypelt: 4**

**Russetpelt: 3**

**Skypelt: 4**

**Trueclaw: 2**

**Deadfur: 3**

**Mudface: 2**

**Dawnheart: 2**

**Yeah for Girl Power! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

About one moon had passed since ButterClan had been formed. At the moment, Deadfur, Trueclaw, and Frogcall were out hunting. Fluffypelt, Russetpelt, and Mudface were on border patrol (if you call trying to kill each other every five seconds 'patrol').

And where was Skystar? He and Dawnheart were trying to keep Lunakit, Beankit, and Icekit out of trouble.

"Come on, Beankit!" Lunakit complained. "I want to play moss ball!"

"Well, I want to practice fighting!" Beankit retorted, his newly- opened brown eyes flashing. "If I'm going to be the leader of the Clan, I'll need all the training I can get!" Two sets of eyes, one white and one brown, turned on a pair of frightened amber ones.

_"What do you think, Icekit?"_

Icekit squeaked in surprise, then ran to hide behind her father. Skystar just laughed. "Icekit," he called, "come out from back there!" Then he turned on Lunakit and Beankit. "And you two, try to sort out your arguments by yourselves. Don't always drag your sister into them."

"Yes, dad," they replied, still staring daggers at each other.

"All of you, I think it's time for a nap," Dawnheart called from where she was seated by the nursery. Icekit gladly bounced over to her mother's side, while Lunakit followed more slowly. Beankit lagged behind.

"Mom, do I have to?" the brown kit whined. "Great leaders don't take naps."

"I beg to differ," Skystar called, stretching himself out and laying down. Reluctantly, Beankit dragged himself to the nursery and flopped down next to his sisters.

"They're fighting so young already," Dawnheart fretted. "Do you think they'll be alright?"

"Of course!" Skystar assured his mate. "It'll make them stronger when they grow up, too."

A commotion came from the entrance to the camp, as Deadfur's hunting patrol padded in with fresh- kill. They placed their catches on the pile next to the tunnel and went their separate ways; Deadfur to report to Skystar, Trueclaw to get some rest outside the warrior's den, and Frogcall to lay by the river and cool off.

"It is disgusting out today," Deadfur declared, flopping down next to Skystar in an undignified heap. "Too hot. Even the prey's staying out of this heat." Skystar nodded.

"If it's got you complaining, it's got to be awful." The hot sun was beating down on the cats in the clearing. The weather was hot and humid, putting everyone in a sour mood.

_"Shut up!"_

**"I said you shut up!"**

"Would both of you just shut your traps before I shut them for you?!"

_**"Oh, it is ON!"**_

Russetpelt, Fluffypelt, and Mudface came tumbling into camp in a flurry of claws, teeth, and fur. Everyone else just stood back and watched; they'd stop eventually. And eventually they did, but not without countess bruises and scratches. Most noticeable were the clumps of fur missing from Fluffypelt's pelt, the tear in Russetpelt's right ear, and the bleeding bite mark on the end of Mudface's tail.

"One of these days, when something actually does turn up on the border, it'll be impossible to tell if you three fought by the amount of wounds you inflict yourselves," Trueclaw remarked from his spot outside the warrior's den. Mudface pointed to Fluffypelt, Fluffypelt pointed to Russetpelt, and Russetpelt pointed to Mudface.

_**"He started it!"**_

"You all act like little kits," Deadfur called. "The actual kits are more mature than you." He nudged Skystar. "Maybe tomorrow we should send Beankit out on patrol instead of them."

Skystar laughed. "He'd sure love that!"

Dawnheart glared at them both, making the hair on their necks stand up. "Just kidding, dear!" Skystar chuckled nervously. "Kidding!"

Fluffypelt and Russetpelt padded over to grab some food from the fresh- kill pile, while Mudface joined Frogcall by the stream.

"I say we take it easy for the rest of the day before we all die of overheating," Fluffypelt suggested.

"You and you thick coat," Russetpelt grinned, giving his thinner pelt a quick lick.

"All in favor of laying around for the day and hunting at night?" Skystar called. There came a chorus of seven **_"I"_**'s.

"All opposed?"

Silence.

"Who didn't vote?" Skystar asked, looking around the clearing. All eyes turned to Trueclaw, who had fallen fast asleep.

"All in favor of making Trueclaw hunt while the rest of us sleep?"

_**"I!"**_

"Alrighty then. Someone wake him up; I'm going to bed."

* * *

**A/N: The kits! *~* They're just so adorable! I love Beankit, he's so much fun to write. And speaking of fun to write, I laughed so hard while writing Fluffypelt, Russetpelt, and Mudface's fight. I love all the cats so much!**

**Popularity Contest!**

**Fluffypelt: 6**

**Skystar: 5**

**Russetpelt: 4**

**Trueclaw: 3**

**Deadfur: 3**

**Mudface: 2**

**Dawnheart: 2**

**Beankit: 1 (I voted for him :3)**

**Frogcall: 0**

**Lunakit: 0**

**Icekit: 0**

**Shiningkit: 0**

**Swiftkit: 0**

**Squidstar: 0**

**Inkheart: 0**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was just as hot as the previous one. ButterClan camp was nearly empty; Skystar, Fluffypelt, and Frogcall were on hunting duties for the day, and Deadfur, Russetpelt, and Mudface were on border patrol. Dawnheart was watching the kits, and Trueclaw was resting after the previous day's hunting- which, mind you, had been done all by himself in the blazing heat.

Lunakit, Beankit, and Icekit were down by the stream, playing on the shady banks. Icekit was tentatively putting her paws into the shallows, while Lunakit  
and Beankit argued. Again.

"Mom said not to go in the water!" Lunakit was telling her brother. "You could get swept downstream!"

"I'll be fine!" Beankit retorted. "Mudface and Frogcall can swim just fine, why can't I?"

"You're only a little kit!" Lunakit insisted.

"So are you!"

As her older siblings bickered behind her, Icekit was watching tiny fish swim about in the deeper part of the stream. Their scales flashed with bright colors,  
entrancing the young she- cat. She leaned closer to try and scoop one out when the ground suddenly dropped out from under her. With a small shriek, she plunged underwater and was swept away.

_**"ICEKIT!"**_her siblings cried.

"I'm going to get mom!" Lunakit said, rushing off to where Dawnheart and Trueclaw were seated. Beankit dashed after Icekit, his paws thrumming against  
the wet ground.

"I'm coming, Icekit!" he yelled, preparing to leap into the water after his sister. Suddenly, a wall of black fur stopped Beankit in his tracks.

"Hey!" the brown kit protested. "Let me go! I have to save my sister!"

A flash of silver darted past Beankit, and something dove into the stream after Icekit. There were a few painful seconds of agonizing silence, until a glimmering silver she- cat emerged with Icekit gripped firmly by the scruff.

"Icekit!" Dawnheart shrieked, running over to where the cats stood. "Are you alright?!"

The blue- gray kit shivered and looked up at her mother. "F- fine. I'm fine."

Trueclaw, who had rushed over with Dawnheart and Lunakit, turned to the two cats that had saved Icekit. "Who are you?"

The two were obviously littermates. They had the same build; sleek, agile, and quick. Their eyes were the same as well, both having deep, shimmering violet. The she- cat was silver, and the tom was black.

"My name's Shiningkit," the she- cat told him.

"And I'm Swiftkit," said the tom.

"You're still kits?" Dawnheart questioned. "You must be over six moons by now! Where are your parents?"

"We never knew them," Swiftkit said. "They died soon after we were born."

Just then, the ferns at the entrance rustled as both the hunting and border patrols entered camp. Skystar entered first, and immediately noticed the two new faces in the clearing. He padded over to where they were standing by the stream.

"What do we have here?" the leader asked.

"They saved Icekit from drowning!" Lunakit said excitedly.  
Skystar's eyes went wide. "What?!"

"It's true," Dawnheart whispered, holding the kits close to her. "They saved Icekit when she fell in."

Skystar beckoned to the two cats and walked towards the clearing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join in the clearing for a Clan meeting!"

All the cats gathered in a semi- circle around Skystar, Shiningkit, and Swiftkit. Most of them had a puzzled look on their faces, but the kits were watching with wide eyes.

"Please," Skystar told the newcomers. "Tell us about yourselves."

Shiningkit and Swiftkit glanced at each other, then turned to face ButterClan.

"We are Shiningkit and Swiftkit, from SquidClan," Swiftkit began. At this, the Clan began whispering.

"SquidClan?" Skystar asked. "But we're the only Clan in the forest."

Swiftkit shook his head. "SquidClan is just down the stream and across the lake," he told the confused leader.

"We hate the leader, Squidstar," Shiningkit hissed, ripping the grass with her claws. "He's so cruel, and everyone just acts like his pawns! We tried to fight back, we were different, and what happened? We got offered to the squids, that's what!"

There was a collective gasp from the gathered cats.

"Instead of StarClan, SquidClan believe that the squids residing in the lake grant the Clan its prosperity and good fortune," Swiftkit continued, giving his sister a small brush with his tail-tip to tell her to calm down. "Anyone who disagrees is offered to the squids, or thrown into the lake like we were. That's how our parents were killed."

Shiningkit gave a defiant smirk. "But one of the ways we're different is that we can swim."

"And that's our story," Swiftkit finished with a bow of his head. Shiningkit nodded as well.

Dawnheart beckoned to Skystar with her tail, and the leader walked over to where she was seated. "We can't just throw them out," she told her mate. "I say we invite them to join the Clan."

Skystar nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. I'll have to talk to Deadfur, though. Deadfur," he called to the deputy. "Come here."

"Yes?" Deadfur asked, taking a seat beside Skystar.

"Do you think Swiftkit and Shiningkit should be allowed to stay with us?" Skystar asked him.

Deadfur thought for a moment, then nodded. "They'd make good warriors," the deputy mused.

"Then it's settled." Skystar walked back to the center of the clearing, and a hush came over the collected cats. "I have made a decision, and I hope you all  
will agree with me," he began. "I would like to let Swiftkit and Shiningkit join ButterClan."

A cheer rose, showing the Clan's approval.

_**"Swiftkit!"**_  
**_"Shiningkit!"  
_**  
Shiningkit's eyes widened, and she shook her head. "We couldn't!" she insisted. "When Squidstar finds out that we've come here when we're supposed to be dead, he'll kill you all!" Swiftkit nodded, fear for these new cats that had been so kind to them glowing in his eyes.

Skystar smiled. "It's a risk we're willing to take. Now, will you two accept?"

The two looked at each other, violet eyes locking, and then nodded.

_"Yes, we will."_

"If you're that willing to risk death for our sake, how could we refuse?" Shiningkit laughed, giving the leader a quick grin.

"Then I suppose it's about time for an apprentice ceremony," Skystar told them, laughing at the newest ButterClan members' sudden fright. "You're both at least six moons. Your training should have started ages ago."

Turning his amber eyes to the sky, the ButterClan leader spoke. "StarClan, hear my words. These two cats have escaped death and received sanctuary in our Clan. Grant them great strength in their training, and watch over them always." He then looked back at the Clan.

"Deadfur. Trueclaw. Step forward," the leader commanded. Then he motioned for the silver she-cat to join him. "Shiningkit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Shiningpaw. Deadfur, mentor her well in the ways of a warrior."

Deadfur nodded, and walked up to touch noses with his new silver apprentice. Her violet eyes glimmered with happiness as she turned to watch her brother.  
"And Swiftkit," Skystar continued. "From this day forward, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Swiftpaw. Trueclaw, mentor him wisely in the ways of a true warrior."

The ginger nodded, and touched noses with the black apprentice.

"You two are now apprentices of ButterClan," Skystar told Swiftpaw and Shiningpaw. "Let your pasts fall behind you, a blaze a new legacy through the woods. You are free to choose your own destinies." Then he turned to the crowd. "Clan dismissed."

Swiftpaw and Shiningpaw glanced at their mentors anxiously.

"Go say hello to your new Clanmates," Trueclaw told them. "Then we'll go out and see the territory."

The two apprentices grinned, then ran off to greet the Clan. ButterClan was thriving, even if it had just gained itself a new enemy.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that chapter was long. For me, anyways. Shiningpaw and Swiftpaw are apprentices of ButterClan now! The reason I chose the mentors is this; Deadfur and Trueclaw are the two most experienced warriors in ButterClan. Deadfur got Shiningpaw because she has a short fuse, a sharp attitude, and she's not afraid to dive head-first into danger to save a Clanmate, much like Deadfur. Trueclaw got Swiftpaw because Swiftpaw's the more serious and level-headed of the siblings, but is a bit more hesitant to jump into battle, much like Trueclaw. A LOT of OC's will be appearing in the next chapter, and yes, some will be paired with YouTubers. ;)**

**Am I the only one reminded of Ed and Al from FMA with Swiftpaw and Shiningpaw? xD**

**Popularity Contest!**

**Fluffypelt: 6**

**Skystar: 6**

**Russetpelt: 4**

**Trueclaw: 4**

**Deadfur: 3**

**Mudface: 2**

**Dawnheart: 2**

**Beankit: 2**

**Icekit: 2**

**Lunakit: 1**

**Swiftpaw: 1**

**Frogcall: 0**

**Shiningpaw: 0**

**Squidstar: 0**

**Inkheart: 0**

**Aww :( My OC, Shiningpaw, gets no love. Neither does the frog or the SquidClan cats. Show the zeroes some love, guys! Princess out!**


End file.
